No Te Rindas
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Conner Desman (A.K.A Revan) ha siso infectado por la mordida de un Terentatek, dejándolo al borde entre la vida y la muerte. Esta situación hace que Bastila confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. LSM RevanxBastila.
1. Capítulo uno: La mordida

**No Te Rindas**

 **Capítulo uno: La mordida.**

 _Kashyyyk_

Conner Desman está en las tierras sombrías buscando el segundo mapa estelar en su búsqueda por la Forja Estelar, él está liderando un pequeño equipo de cuatro. Un viejo Jedi llamado Jolee Bindo, un Mandaloriano, Canderous Ordo, un droide sediento de sangre, HK-47 y él, un contrabandista que fue encontrado sensible a la Fuerza y que ahora era un Jedi Guardián. Aterrizaron en Kashyyyk tres días atrás, pero Chuundar tomó a Zaalbar captivo y le ordenó a Conner que encontrara a un wookie que estaba loco y lo matara. Conner y el equipo descendieron a las tierras sombrías y encontró un viejo ermitaño llamado Jolee; él accedió a ayudarlos, si ellos lo dejaban irse con ellos.

Cuando encontraron el mapa estelar, una computadora con un holograma de una especie de alien desconocido solicitó respuestas a preguntas específicas, Conner respondió como un Jedi lo haría, así que la computadora soltó unos droides que atacaron al equipo, en la batalla la computadora analizó los patrones cerebrales de Conner y se dio cuenta de que era digno de acceso al mapa estelar. Después de que descargaron el mapa estelar, se encontraron con el padre de Zaalbar; Freyyr. Él le preguntó a Conner cómo conocía los nombres de sus hijos, Conner le explicó que había sido enviado por Chuundar para matarlo y él tuvo que acceder para bajar y encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

También le explicó que Zaalbar lo estaba siguiendo por una deuda de vida, Freyyr le preguntó a Conner si él y sus compañeros podían buscar la hoja de Bacca, un gran símbolo de los jefes y con eso, podrían quitarle la jefatura a Chuundar. Conner accedió y el grupo se dirigió al sur, allí había una zona de rituales donde podrían encontrar a la bestia.

"Necesitamos atravesar este pantano de una forma u otra." Conner dijo viendo el agua verdosa enfrente de él. "¿Alguna idea?" preguntó.

"Tal vez tenga una." Jolee dijo. "Este pantano es muy profundo en algunas partes, pero en otras es como si caminaras encima de un charco."

"De acuerdo. Enséñanos donde están estas partes, Jolee." Conner respondió.

Jolee asintió y guio al equipo a un extremo del pantano, él les enseñó que el agua sólo tenía unos centímetros de alto, era seguro para todos incluyendo a HK.

Cruzaron el pantano y llegaron a un área donde los árboles estaban alrededor y sólo estaba cubierta por lianas. Conner vio una roca y alcanzó a ver unos símbolos, entonces supo que estaba en la zona de los rituales. El equipo colgó el cuerpo de una víbora kinrath en una liana y esperaron a la bestia. Unos minutos después, la bestia apareció y Conner se dio cuenta de que era un Terentatek…

"¡Demonios, es un Terentatek!" Conner dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué es un Terentatek?" Canderous preguntó apuntando su rifle Mandaloriano hacia la bestia.

"Es una criatura del lado Oscuro, los poderes Jedi no los afectan, necesitamos un plan para matarlo." Jolee respondió.

"Comentario: Me gustaría disponer de la bolsa de carne tamaño monstruo maestro, si me permites hacerlo." HK dijo levantando su rifle.

"No HK, espera mis órdenes." Conner dijo mientras tomaba su sable doble de luz de su cinturón.

"Respuesta: Como digas maestro, pero no me dejes esperando mucho maestro." HK dijo.

"Prometo que no HK." Conner respondió.

Conner y Jolee activaron sus sables, mientras Canderous y HK prepararon sus rifles. Los dos Jedis corrieron hacia la bestia y empezaron a atacarlo, los otros dos empezaron a disparar. En las copas de los árboles, el resto de la tripulación estaba esperando a que Conner regresara, Mission estaba preocupada por Zaalbar, él había sido capturado por Chuundar; Juhuani estaba meditando, Carth estaba checando los controles de la nave con ayuda de T3 y Bastila estaba preocupada por Conner. Él no había regresado desde que había descendido a las tierras sombrías dos días atrás. Ella no podía concentrarse, por más que lo intentaba, no podía. Ella intentó olvidarse de él pero no podía, no sabía por qué, él era arrogante y vanidoso, pero también era amable, tierno y paciente. Lo que ella realmente quería, era ver sus ojos otra vez. Conner tenía ojos ámbar, eran como luces cálidas que le proveían calor, ella casi sonrió pero sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

"¿Estás preocupado por él, verdad?" Una voz detrás de Bastila preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó cuándo vio a Mission parada detrás de ella.

"¿Estás preocupada por Conner, verdad?" Mission volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupada por un hombre arrogante?" Bastila preguntó.

"Oh, vamos Bastila. Sé que te gusta, todos pueden ver eso, por la manera en que lo ves y te preocupas por él, es obvio que lo amas." Mission dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Los Jedi no aman Mission y aún, si así fuera, no me enamoraría de una persona que es arrogante y vanidosa." Bastila respondió con un tono serio, tal vez porque la joven Twi'lek tenía razón. En las semanas pasadas, ella estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Conner, y después de lo que había pasado hace unos días, era más difícil olvidarse de él. Pero la peor parte era cuando ella veía sus ojos, el mundo entero desaparecía para ella.

"No me engañas, cuando lo miras, te paralizas y cuando te pregunta algo, te toma tiempo responder. Cuando lo escuchas hablar, tu latido se vuelve loco, si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué sea." Mission dijo y vio a Bastila, quien tenía un color rosa en sus mejillas. Ella regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta; Mission sacudió su cabeza y fue a la cabina a ayudar a Carth y a T3.

* * *

En las tierras sombrías, el equipo estaba luchando contra el Terentatek, la bestia se acercó a Conner y lo mordió en la pierna, Conner gritó de dolor, afortunadamente, Canderous y HK lograron atraer la atención de la bestia y con eso, soltó la pierna de Conner. Jolee se acercó a Conner para ver mejor la herida.

"¿Estás bien hijo?" Jolee preguntó.

"Estoy bien." Conner dijo tratando de contener su dolor. Él miró su pierna y vio las marcas de mordidas alrededor de su pierna cubierta en sangre. Él rasgó parte de su camisa para hacer un vendaje y detener el sangrado.

"¿Te puedes parar?" Jolee preguntó.

"Sí." Conner respondió y se levantó.

Después de haber matado al Terentatek, Conner tomó la hoja de Bacca y regresó con Freyyr, él les agradeció y sugirió que todos necesitaban regresar a la villa para enfrentar a Chuundar, todos regresaron y una batalla entre los seguidores de Chuundar y los compañeros de Conner empezó, cuando Chuundar murió, Freyyr retomó su lugar como jefe y nombró a Zaalbar como su sucesor. Zaalbar le agradeció a su padre, pero le explicó que todavía tenía una deuda de vida hacia Conner y le pidió la espada de Bacca prometiendo que algún día la regresaría. Con eso, se fueron de la villa y en el camino al Halcón, ayudaron a los wookies a deshacerse de los oficiales Czerka.

Cuando se acercaron al Halcón; Carth, Mission, Juhuani y T3 los recibieron.

"¡Gran Z, estás bien!" Mission dijo corriendo hacia su amigo wookie.

"¿Encontraron el mapa estelar?" Carth preguntó.

"Sí, lo encontramos." Conner respondió.

Bastila escuchó voces afuera y sintió que la presencia de Conner estaba cerca; ella sabía que él ya había regresado. Corrió hacia la rampa y se paró antes de que pudiera bajar. _¿Por qué estoy actuando cómo una adolescente con su primer enamoramiento?_ Ella se preguntó. _No hay emoción, hay paz._ Ella tomó aire y bajó la rampa. Mientras ella bajaba, Conner la vio y le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Carth vio la pierna de Conner vendada.

"¿Qué rayos pasó allá abajo?" Carth preguntó.

"Nos encontramos con un Terentatek y lo enfrentamos." Canderous contestó.

Bastila vio el vendaje alrededor de la pierna de Conner y se acercó a él.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó intentando no sonar muy preocupada.

"Estoy bien, es sólo una mordida. No hay nada que un poco de kolto que no pueda hacer." Conner respondió dándole una sonrisa débil; estaba sudando por el dolor y respiraba con dificultad. Subieron a la nave y trazaron la ruta hacia Manaan, solamente faltaban dos mapas.


	2. Capítulo dos: Las primeras 72 hrs

**Capítulo dos: Las primeras 72 hrs.**

El viaje a Manaan tomó un día, mientras la nave estaba en ruta a Manaan, Conner cambió el vendaje e su pierna y limpió la herida, aplicó algo de Kolto para que sanara. Cuando terminó, fue a la bodega principal para comer algo cuando se percató de que Bastila estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

"Hola." Él dijo entrando en el cuarto.

"Hola." Ella respondió. "¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"Mejor, gracias, te dije nada que un poco de kolto no pueda hacer." Él respondió sonriendo. "Mission me dijo que estabas muy preocupada por mí en Kashyyyk." Dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

El corazón de Bastila se congeló al oír estas palabras, después de unos segundos contestó, "Claro que lo estaba, pero no por las razones que tú crees. Eres una parte esencial para la misión, yo…" Ella se dio cuenta de lo que casi dice y se tomó unos segundos para corregirse. "Nosotros, nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte, te necesitamos."

"Lo que quieres decir es que no puedes darte el lujo de perderme y que me necesitas." Conner respondió jugando con ella.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan arrogante? Olvídalo, ya sé esa respuesta y esta conversación no tiene punto. Lamento haber preguntado." Bastila respondió algo molesta.

Conner sacudió su cabeza y se rio. "Nos vemos luego princesa." Dijo y le guiñó haciendo que ella se sonrojara y salió del cuarto. Ella rodó los ojos y se arrodilló para meditar. _¿Qué hice para estar unida con un hombre arrogante? Me va a volver loca._ Ella se preguntó.

Después de cenar, Conner fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco antes de que llegaran a Manaan. Se durmió y experimentó otra visión, esta vez el mapa estelar estaba debajo del agua, cerca de una estación submarina. Conner se despertó y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre. _Tal vez es porque el día que peleamos con el Terentatek estaba lloviendo, creo que es un resfriado._ Se dijo a sí mismo. Se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara, después fue a la bahía médica y se aplicó más kolto en la herida.

* * *

Dos horas después, el Halcón aterrizó en uno de los hangares de Ahto City, en la bodega principal, Bastila habló con Conner.

"¿Viste la visión? Claro que la viste, pero es extraño que un mapa estelar este localizado por aquí. Manaan es conocido por sus vastos océanos y el kolto." Bastila explicó.

"Sí, parece que estaba bajo el agua." Conner respondió.

"No hay duda que las cosas se van a aclarar una vez que descubramos cómo bajar al suelo marino." Ella dijo.

Conner reunió a todos en la bodega principal y dijo que él necesitaba dos compañeros para que exploraran Ahto City y encontraran una manera de descender al suelo marino. Canderous y Carth se ofrecieron para ir con Conner, él accedió y fueron a explorar Ahto City. Cuando salieron del hangar, presenciaron una discusión entre un soldado Sith y un oficial de la República. Cuando el Sith se fue, el oficial le dijo a Conner que Manaan era neutral en la guerra porque pensaban que el kolto era para todos. Conner le preguntó dónde podrían conseguir información sobre Ahto City, el oficial les contestó que le podrían preguntar a Roland Wann, él era el diplomático de la República en Manaan y se encontraba en la Embajada de la República. Conner le dio las gracias y empezaron a caminar hacia la Embajada de la República.

* * *

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la Embajada, una mujer llamada Elora le pregunto a Conner si Jolee estaba viajando con ellos, el respondió que sí y que llamaría a Jolee para que hablar con ella. Después de llamar a Jolee, esperaron hasta que llegó y cuando Jolee llegó preguntó que estaba pasando cuando vio a Elora y le preguntó qué había pasado. Ella le respondió que su esposo; Sunry un amigo de Jolee había sido acusado de homicidio y le suplicó que la ayudara a probar la inocencia de Sunry. Conner accedió y fue a hablar con los jueces de Manaan, después de que habló con los jueces, ellos accedieron a que Conner fuera el árbitro de Sunry. Después de hablar con Sunry en la prisión y con los testigos, Conner fue a juicio; allí él probó que Sunry era inocente. Después del juicio, el grupo fue a la Embajada y hablaron con Roland Wann, Conner le preguntó a Roland si sabía algo sobre un mapa estelar, él contestó que tal vez tenía conocimiento sobre eso pero necesitaba que Conner le hiciera un favor y Conner preguntó que necesitaba.

Wann le dijo que necesitaba rescatar una memoria de data de un droide que desapareció y fue raptado por los Sith para descubrir los secretos del droide. Wann le dio a Conner tres opciones para ingresar en la Embajada Sith. Él escogió irrumpir en la Embajada usando tarjetas de acceso. El grupo regresó al Halcón para descansar, al día siguiente irrumpirían en la Embajada Sith.

A la mañana siguiente, Conner se despertó sintiéndose débil y mareado. _Es sólo un resfriado._ Se dijo y se vistió y se lavó la cara. Cuando fue a la bodega principal encontró a Jolee esperándolo.

"¿Estás bien hijo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bien Jolee, es solo un pequeño resfriado." Conner respondió.

"Vamos chico, no nací ayer. Soy viejo, demonios y tengo los años de experiencia para decirte que no tienes un resfriado." Jolee dijo. "Déjame tomar una muestra de tu sangre para analizarla."

Conner suspiró y se remangó su manga y extendió su brazo, Jolee tomó una muestra de su sangre y fue a la bahía médica de la nave. Conner caminó hacia la rampa, afuera Carth y Canderous lo estaban esperando pero se encontró con Bastila.

"Hola." Conner dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"Hola, escuché que irás a la Embajada Sith." Ella contestó

"Sí, voy a rescatar una memoria de data que la República perdió hace unas horas." Él contestó.

"Ya veo. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido." Ella dijo y puso su mano en la frente de Conner. "Y tienes fiebre."

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Él respondió tomando su mano gentilmente lejos de su frente y le dio una sonrisa débil.

"Si tú lo dices. Ten cuidado." Dijo.

"Lo tendré." Él respondió y se dio la vuelta para irse pero Bastila lo detuvo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó pero Bastila le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Por favor, ten cuidado." Ella le suplicó en voz baja. Él asintió y salió de la nave.

Unos minutos después, el grupo llegó a la Embajada Sith y fueron autorizados para entrar pero dentro de la Embajada una pequeña lucha inició. Conner y sus compañeros encontraron un grupo de jóvenes Selkaths que estaban siendo entrenados como Sith, después de buscar evidencia que probara que los Sith eran malos. Conner encontró una datapad que decía que los Sith querían tomar el control de Manaan para ser dueños del kolto. Él le enseñó la datapad a los jóvenes Selkaths y le agradecieron a Conner por la verdad. Mientras el equipo se adentró en la Embajada, encontraron el droide y salvaron la memoria del droide. Cuando salieron de la Embajada, Conner fue acusado de irrumpir en la Embajada Sith pero Conner le contó todo a los jueces de lo que había leído en la datapad, cuando le dio la datapad a los jueces, sus manos estaban temblando y él no sabía por qué.

Después de que los jueces vieron la datapad, declararon a Conner inocente y el grupo salió de la corte. Conner se sintió más mareado y se desmayó unos metros lejos de la corte. Canderous y Carth lo cargaron y se lo llevaron de regreso a la nave.


	3. Capítulo tres: La infección

**Capítulo tres: La Infección.**

Carth y Canderous regresaron a la nave con un Conner inconsciente, Carth llamó a la nave para informar que Conner se había desmayado. Cuando se acercaron a la nave, Jolee y Zaalbar los ayudaron a llevar a Conner a la bahía médica…

"Ten cuidado con sus piernas, Zaalbar." Jolee le dijo al wookie que estaba cargando a Conner.

Zaalbar asintió y lo acostó en la cama de la bahía médica.

"Cuidado con su cabeza." Jolee dijo. Una vez que Conner estuvo en la cama, Jolee encendió el equipo para checar los signos vitales de Conner.

"¿Qué pasó?" Mission preguntó.

"No lo sé, un minuto Conner estaba bien y al otro sólo se desvaneció." Carth respondió viendo a su amigo.

"Tiene una infección causada por la mordida del Terentatek." Jolee explicó. "Tomé una muestra de su sangre hace rato para analizarla. Recibí los resultados hace unos minutos atrás."

"Pero él limpió la herida y se aplicó kolto en ella." Carth respondió.

"Sí, lo hizo pero no aplicó el antídoto en su cuerpo. Los Terentateks son conocidos por sus garras y colmillos venenosos. Si no tienes el antídoto, el veneno se esparcirá por todo tu cuerpo dejándote al borde de la vida y la muerte." Jolee explicó.

Bastila, quién estaba en su cama meditando, sintió la presencia de Conner débil, más de lo usual. Se paró y fue a la bodega principal donde encontró a todo el equipo reunido en la bahía médica, ella se acercó a la cama y vio a Conner inconsciente acostado allí.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ella preguntó viendo a Conner.

"Fue infectado por el veneno del Terentatek. Estoy intentando saber que tan avanzada está la infección." Jolee respondió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ella preguntó reteniendo las lágrimas, a Bastila no le gustaba ver a Conner así, herido y vulnerable. Ella recordó cuando lo conoció como Darth Revan, cuando lo había confrontado a bordo de su nave y cómo logró salvarlo después de que Malak traicionó a Revan.

"¿Qué les enseñan en la Academia sobre infecciones y enfermedades en estos días? Bah, olvídalo. Lo único que puedo decir es que la infección tiene tres etapas. La primera etapa es dentro de las primeras 72 horas después de la mordida, en la segunda etapa el veneno es más fuerte durante tres días, la víctima, como el chico, experimenta fiebre alta y sus latidos son más rápidos que nunca. La tercera etapa son los últimos tres días de la infección, la fiebre desciende pero la temperatura corporal está por debajo de los 36 grados y los latidos se vuelven lentos, si no preparamos un suero que contrarreste el veneno, el chico morirá después del sexto día de las dos últimas etapas." Jolee concluyó.

Todos se conmocionaron después de escuchar las palabras de Jolee pero quien más se conmocionó fue Bastila, ella no podía perder a Conner. Jolee regresó su atención a los monitores que mostraba la temperatura de Conner. Él vio que la temperatura de Conner estaba arriba de los 40 grados y le dijo a los demás, "Necesitamos bajar su temperatura." Él dirigió su atención hacia Bastila quien estaba mirando a Conner con una mirada de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, lo voy a salvar." Contestó. Ella vio el rostro del viejo Jedi y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Jolee tenía razón. Unas horas después, Conner recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que vio fue a Bastila sentada al lado de su cama leyendo un libro.

"Hola princesa." Él dijo y le dio una sonrisa débil.

"Hola, por fin despertaste." Bastila respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y bajando su libro. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Débil." Él contestó y respiró profundamente. "Debo parecer un fantasma en este momento."

"Sí pero si sirve de algo, eres el fantasma más guapo que he visto." Ella dijo. Conner tomó aire y preguntó "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Fueron a cenar. Yo ofrecí quedarme para cuidarte en caso de que despertaras." Ella contestó y se sentó al lado de él sobre la cama. Conner se rio.

"¿Dónde están los droides?" preguntó.

"Ese droide psicótico tuyo está afuera, cuidando la rampa de la nave y T3 está reparando algunos controles de la nave." Ella contestó. "Me tenías preocupada." Dijo y movió con su mano el fleco de Conner lejos de su cara.

Él volvió a tomar aire y dijo "Perdón por eso." Conner cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir.

"Trata de descansar; yo voy a estar aquí contigo." Bastila dijo tomando una tela húmeda para bajar la fiebre. Él sonrió y se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la fiebre atacó más fuerte, Conner estaba temblando y sudando por la fiebre. Su temperatura estaba por arriba de los 41 grados y Jolee le pidió ayuda a Carth, necesitaban quitarle algo de ropa a Conner para que su temperatura bajara. Él sólo se quedó en un short azul que usaba arriba de su ropa interior. Jolee tomó una manta ligera y lo cubrió con ella. Bastila estaba muy preocupada.

" _ **Por favor Conner, no te mueras, por favor no te rindas."**_ Ella le dijo a través del vínculo aunque no obtuvo una respuesta.

El tercer día de la segunda etapa, Conner durmió la mayoría del día, su temperatura corporal había descendido de los 40 grados a los 38. Con eso, Bastila aprovechó para comer y dormir. Más tarde, esa noche, Bastila se despertó porque escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Tomó su sable doble y fue al cuarto de entrenamiento a ver qué o quién era el que hacía ruido.

Cuando se paró en la puerta, vio una sombra cerca de la mesa de trabajo y cuando entró en el cuarto vio a Conner trabajando en su sable de luz.

"¡Conner! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó muy preocupada.

"Trabajando en mi sable de luz, necesito mejorar esta cosa." Él respondió.

"Pero estás enfermo; deberías estar descansando, en cama." Ella respondió acercándose a él.

"¿No te preocupes, okay? Estoy bien." Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él y lo miró a los ojos. "No, no lo estás. Conner tienes una infección, si no descansas puedes morir y no quiero eso." Ella dijo tristemente.

"Estoy bien, confía en mí. Si me empiezo a sentir mal otra vez, te avisaré ¿de acuerdo?" Él dijo tomando su mano y sonrió.

Bastila concordó y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento, cuando Bastila se fue, Conner suspiró y regresó a la mesa de trabajo, pero se empezó a sentir mareado otra vez, él agarró la mesa para soporte pero eso no lo ayudó mucho y se volvió a desmayar cayendo al suelo.

Bastila escuchó el ruido de varias herramientas cayendo al suelo y corrió hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento solamente para encontrar a Conner inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Conner! ¡Despierta!" Ella dijo arrodillándose al lado de él y moviendo su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no despertaría en las próximas horas, ella logró levantarlo del suelo y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y agarró uno de los brazos de Conner y lo puso alrededor de sus hombros, con un pequeño esfuerzo, Bastila logró regresar a Conner a la bahía médica y lo recostó sobre la cama.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: El suero

**Capítulo cuatro: El Suero.**

Jolee examinó los signos vitales de Conner y se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de Conner había descendido hasta los 33 grados y sus latidos eran muy bajos. Conner estaba temblando; estaba semiinconsciente y se estaba poniendo pálido. Jolee pidió algunas cosas que necesitaba para preparar el suero, Carth se ofreció para ir por las cosas. Él organizó un pequeño grupo para ir por las cosas que Jolee necesitaba. Cuando el grupo se fue, Bastila le preguntó a Jolee cómo estaba Conner, él le contestó que Conner estaba en el primer día de la tercera etapa.

"¿Cuándo estará listo el suero?" Ella preguntó.

"En un par de horas, tardará un día en hacer efecto en la sangre del chico, pero si aplicamos el suero en el quinto día, sobrevivirá." Jolee respondió. "Sabes, te preocupas mucho por él."

Bastila tomó aire y dijo, "Sí, lo sé. Lo necesito para esta misión. No puedo hacer esto sola."

"Hmph, vamos niña, no me engañas. Tengo la experiencia para decirte que estás enamorada de él y que él está enamorado de ti." Jolee respondió.

"Pero el Código dice…" Bastila dijo pero fue interrumpida por Jolee.

"Sé lo que el Código dice, ¡demonios! Y sé lo que dicen los Jedi sobre el amor, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no te importa lo que dicen porque te enamoraste del antiguo Señor Oscuro." Contestó.

Bastila estaba sorprendida. _¡¿Cómo sabe que Conner es Revan?!_ Bastila se preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Jolee, él le respondió.

"Cuando lo vi en las tierras sombrías supe que era Revan, la Fuerza es grande en él."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Ella preguntó.

"Porque no soy yo quien deba decirle, eres tú." Jolee respondió. "Como sea, ¿Cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de él?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, cuando lo conocí en Taris, era arrogante, infantil y vanidoso pero cuando llegamos a Dantooine y aceptó a ser entrenado, él cambió. Después me ayudó a reconciliarme con mi madre y me ofreció todo su apoyo cuando encontré el holocron de mi padre. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que estaba siendo dura con él. Él es dulce, gentil y muy paciente conmigo y con el resto de la tripulación. Me suplicó que me quedara en la nave cuando estuvimos en Kashyyyk, me dijo que no quería que me lastimara." Bastila explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando la charla que había tenido con Conner en Tatooine.

Jolee se quedó callado unos minutos, finalmente dijo "Déjame decirte una cosa niña, deshazte de la Orden y del Código por un momento y has lo que tu corazón te dice, te aseguro que tu corazón dice lo opuesto que tú crees."

Bastila se quedó callada, lo único que rompió el silencio fue la tos de Conner, quién ya estaba despierto.

"Creo que el chico ya despertó, iré a checar cómo está." Jolee dijo y fue a la bahía médica. Mientras tanto, Bastila estaba recordando la conversación que había tenido con Conner en Tatooine.

* * *

" _¿Quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó._

" _Sí, ¿cómo te sientes?" Él preguntó._

" _Mejor, gracias por ayudarme." Ella contestó._

 _Conner sonrió. "Sé que tal vez quieras estar sola por ahora, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, podemos caminar alrededor de Anchorhead. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos regresar al Halcón." Él le dijo._

" _No, no quiero regresar a la nave todavía. Prefiero caminar alrededor del puerto." Ella contestó._

 _Los dos caminaron alrededor de Anchorhead hasta que llegaron a una plaza pequeña y se sentaron en una banca, los soles se estaban poniendo y el cielo tenía un color romántico; rosa, azul, púrpura y naranja hacían el contraste en el cielo._

" _Sé que ya te conté de mi familia, pero me gustaría escuchar sobre la tuya." Bastila dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos._

" _No hay mucho que decir, nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre era un borracho, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo. A veces pensé que él tomaba para olvidar que yo existía. Me volví independiente a una edad muy temprana porque mi padre estaba rara vez en la casa."_

" _¿Es por eso que actuabas tan infantil?" Ella preguntó._

 _Conner se rio. "Sí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar con niños de mi misma edad. Cuando cumplí catorce decidí escapar de casa, recuerdo que un día agarré mi mochila llena con ropa y comida, tomé los créditos que había ganado haciendo trabajos y solo me fui. Nunca volví a ver a mi padre después de eso. Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, un grupo de contrabandistas me invitaron a unirme a su grupo, fue ahí cuando inicié mi carrera como contrabandista. Para los dieciocho años yo ya había estado en casi todos los sectores del Borde Exterior." Él dijo. Bastila sentía su dolor; ella se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era por haber conocido a sus padres antes de unirse a la Orden._

" _Conner, lo siento." Ella dijo y agarró su mano._

 _Conner se volteó a verla y ella notó una lágrima en su ojo y la limpió suavemente con su pulgar y dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Conner. Él sonrió y volvió a mirar la puesta de los soles. Bastila recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Conner y los dos se quedaron en silencio por minutos, pero para ellos fueron como horas._

* * *

Bastila sonrió cuando se acordó y se dio cuenta de que Jolee la estaba llamando, así que fue a la bahía médica.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó.

"Está semi-inconsciente, quiere hablar contigo pero recuerda que necesita descansar así que no lo hagas hablar mucho. También está ciego, este es un efecto natural causado por el veneno del Terentatek." Jolee explicó.

Bastila asintió y se acercó a la cama, ella vio a Conner acostado sobre su lado derecho.

"¿Princesa, eres tú?" Conner preguntó en voz muy baja.

"Sí, soy yo, Conner. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

"Débil y con frío." Él dijo entre respiraciones. "¿Ya está listo el suero?" preguntó.

"No, Carth y los demás fueron a conseguir unas cosas que Jolee necesita para preparar el suero." Ella respondió. "Jolee me dijo que no puedes ver."

"Sí, es cierto." Él dijo. Bastila deseó que las palabras de Conner fueran una mentira pero sabía que él decía la verdad. Ella lo miró y vio que sus ojos estaban en su dirección pero Conner no parpadeó.

"Oye, no estés triste, tienes que ser fuerte por los dos." Él dijo sintiendo la tristeza de Bastila a través del vínculo. Levantó una mano e intentó tocar su rostro, Bastila vio esto y tomó su mano y la puso sobre su mejilla. Conner sonrió y alcanzó a limpiar una lágrima de ella con su pulgar antes de perder la consciencia.

"Por favor Conner, no te rindas. Te necesito, te…te amo." Ella susurró.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Carth y el resto del grupo con las cosas que Jolee necesitaba para preparar el suero. Jolee empezó a preparar el suero y le llevó cinco horas hacerlo. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, le dijo a Bastila que necesitaban despertar a Conner. Ella entró en la bahía médica y movió a Conner un poquito.

"¿Conner?" Ella preguntó.

"Hola princesa." Él le respondió sonriendo débilmente.

"Jolee dice que está listo el suero, te lo va a inyectar." Ella respondió.

"Es bueno escuchar eso."

"Así que necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Lo que sea."

Bastila sonrió y le pidió a Conner que se recostara sobre su lado derecho, él lo hizo y levantó la cabeza cuando ella le pidió que lo hiciera. Ella se sentó en la cama y acomodó la almohada en su regazo, después le dijo a Conner que podía volver a poner su cabeza en la almohada.

"De acuerdo hijo, vas a sentir ardor mientras el suero entra en tu cuerpo, ¿estás listo?" Jolee preguntó.

Conner asintió. "No te irás a ningún lado, ¿verdad?" Susurró.

"No, voy a estar aquí contigo." Bastila contestó y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Él tomó su mano y respiró profundamente. "Está bien Jolee, puedes empezar."

Jolee no perdió tiempo y empezó a inyectar el líquido azul fluorescente en su espalda, mientras el líquido entraba en su cuerpo, Conner agarró fuertemente la mano de Bastila y ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

"Lo estás haciendo bien." Ella le dijo. Después de unos minutos, Jolee había inyectado todo el suero en el cuerpo de Conner. "Lo hiciste muy bien chico." Jolee dijo mientras cubría a Conner con la manta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Bastila preguntó.

"Siento como si hubiera hielo corriendo por mis venas." Conner respondió, estaba sudando.

Ella sonrió y le dijo, "Intenta dormir, yo estaré aquí." Las horas pasaron pero Bastila no se apartó de Conner, frecuentemente lo besaba en la mejilla y quitaba su fleco de su cara; en eso, vio la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y se acordó cuando lo había rescatado de esa nave. "Lo siento Conner." Ella dijo y lo besó en la cicatriz, unas horas después, ella se movió de la cama y se sentó en una silla al lado de él, sólo tenían que esperar.


	5. Capítulo 5: La cita

**Capítulo 5: La cita.**

El suero había sido exitoso en remover el veneno del cuerpo de Conner. Él pasó dos días inconsciente y todos se ofrecieron a checarlo, sus signos vitales habían vuelto a la normalidad, así como su temperatura y estaba recobrando su color y todos estaban aliviados. El tercer día, Jolee informó que Conner estaba durmiendo y que estaba bien. Aunque Conner tenía a la mayoría de la tripulación vigilándolo, la única persona que nunca se movió de su lado fue Bastila, ella pasó dos días sin dormir. Todos hablaron con ella y la convencieron de que fuera a descansar y si Conner despertaba, le avisarían. Bastila fue a su cuarto y se durmió.

Unas horas después, Conner despertó y fue recibido por todos.

"Por fin, estás despierto amigo; creímos que ibas a morir." Carth dijo.

Conner se rio y dijo, "Lo sé, estar entre la vida y la muerte no es divertido."

"¡Conner! ¡Sabía que ibas a estar bien!" Esto vino de una Mission muy feliz que abrazó a Conner.

"También me da gusto verte Mission." Él respondió.

"Comentario: Me alegra verte en máxima capacidad de funcionamiento maestro, espero que podamos regresar a la acción muy pronto." HK respondió.

"Gracias HK." Conner dijo.

"Nos asustaste chico, creímos que estabas muerto." Canderous dijo.

Conner sonrió y dirigió su atención hacia Jolee. "Gracias por salvarme la vida Jolee, te debo una." Dijo.

"Bah, ni lo menciones, yo sólo hice el suero pero deberías agradecerle a Bastila, la niña es testaruda, ella nunca se fue de tu lado y se preocupa mucho por ti." Jolee respondió.

"¿Dónde está?" Conner preguntó.

"Está durmiendo." Carth respondió.

Conner sonrió pero se dio cuenta que pasó mucho tiempo en cama. Necesitaban descubrir el tercer mapa estelar. Les preguntó a los demás si había regresado la memoria del droide a la Embajada de la República, Carth le dijo que sí y que Roland Wann les había dado autorización para descender al fondo marino a cambio de un favor. Habían perdido contacto con la estación de investigación y los mercenarios que habían mandado también estaban perdidos, si podían investigar y encontrar que estaba pasando allá abajo, tal vez podrían encontrar el mapa estelar. Conner le preguntó a Jolee si podía ir por el mapa.

"Bueno, el suero eliminó cada gota de veneno de tu sangre, estás bien pero todavía necesitas descansar unos días. Una vez que encuentres el mapa, nos quedaremos dos días más, ¿de acuerdo?" Jolee dijo.

Conner concordó y fue a cambiarse de ropa, antes de irse fue al cuarto de Bastila donde la encontró durmiendo. Él se acercó a su cama lentamente, intentando no despertarla. Él la observó mientras dormía, parecía un ángel. Él sonrió y se quitó su chamarra y la cubrió con ella, también acarició su largo cabello.

"Volveré en breve princesa." Él le susurró a ella. Ella se movió y Conner se fue del dormitorio y fue hacia la Embajada de la República. Una vez que Juhuani, Mission y él llegaron, descendieron a la estación; ellos encontraron un mercenario muy asustado que les dijo que todos los Selkaths se habían vuelto locos y que él necesitaba regresar a la superficie. Conner le dijo que debía investigar la estación y dejaron al mercenario solo.

* * *

El grupo caminó alrededor de la estación, todo estaba destruido como si una guerra hubiese ocurrido en el lugar, cuando llegaron al primer cuarto, se encontraron con Selkaths locos que los atacaron y el grupo se defendió. Esto pasó más de tres veces y después de despejar toda la estación, Conner descubrió que necesitaban ir a la verdadera estación que estaba unos metros a la distancia. Sólo podían ir cruzando el suelo marino, entonces Conner vio que sólo había un traje adaptable de ambiente y decidió que él iba a ser el que iría. Juhuani y Mission accedieron, Conner se puso el traje y salió.

Después de encargarse de unos cuantos firaxa, él llegó a la estación donde encontró a los científicos de los que Roland les había comentado; Kolo Nolan y su asistente Sami. Al principio, quisieron matar a Conner porque estaban asustados pero después de que se disculparon, Conner les preguntó que había hecho que los Selkaths se volvieran locos. Los científicos no sabían que había ocurrido pero le comentaron a Conner que un enorme tiburón firaxa había despertado desde que habían encendido la máquina para cosechar el kolto. Nolan le sugirió a Conner que podía usar una toxina que mataría a todos los tiburones firaxa, incluyendo al gigante tiburón pero Sami le sugirió a Conner que tal vez podían destruir la máquina para cosechar para que el tiburón se alejara. Conner accedió a destruir la máquina y salió de la estación. Hizo su camino hacia la máquina y manipuló los controles para que la máquina explotara.

Conner vio al gigante tiburón firaxa alejarse y caminó hacia el mapa estelar, después de ver que este también estaba incompleto, lo descargó a su datapad y regresó con Mission y Juhuani. Cuando estaban cerca del sumergible, se encontraron con el aprendiz de Malak, Darth Bandon y con dos Jedis Oscuros y empezaron a pelear.

* * *

 _Bastila estaba en su dormitorio, había vuelto de su misión hace dos días pero todavía se sentía cansada, salvar al Señor Oscuro no es tarea fácil._

 _Ella estaba preocupada por él, era el único que podía decirle al Consejo sobre la Forja Estelar. Ella no lo había dejado morir y aunque él había causado mucho dolor y guerra, ella no podía dejarlo morir. Se recostó en su cama pensando en que sucedería después cuando tocaron a su puerta._

" _Padawan Shan, el Consejo quiere verla." Un Jedi informó._

 _Bastila suspiró y se puso su capa encima, salió del dormitorio y fue hacia la cámara del Consejo, cuando llegó los maestros ya la estaban esperando._

" _Ah, Padawan Shan, te estábamos esperando." El Maestro Zhar dijo._

 _Bastila se inclinó y dijo "Gracias Maestro, ¿por qué quieren verme?"_

" _Queremos informarte que Revan está estable, está inconsciente pero fuera de peligro." El Maestro Dorak respondió._

" _Es bueno escuchar eso Maestro, pero ¿Qué sucederá con Revan ahora?" preguntó._

" _Bueno, nos dijiste que lograste mantener a Revan con vida creando un vínculo de Fuerza entre ustedes. Tal vez podamos usar este vínculo para descubrir qué es la Forja Estelar pero esto no será una tarea sencilla Padawan, la memoria de Revan está muy dañada. Tememos que él no pueda recordar dónde está la Forja Estelar." El Maestro Zhar explicó._

" _Pero tenemos otro plan, estamos planeando reprogramar la mente de Revan, él va a tener una nueva identidad, una leal a la República; tal vez no vaya a recordar muchas cosas pero si alguna memoria de la Forja Estelar trata de salir a la luz, podemos usarlo en nuestra ventaja." El Maestro Dorak dijo._

 _Bastila asintió y después de unos minutos de silencio, preguntó "¿Puedo ver a Revan antes de su reprogramación?"_

" _Claro que puedes Padawan." El Maestro Vandar respondió._

" _Gracias Maestro." Ella dijo inclinándose ante los Maestros y dejó la cámara._

 _Ella caminó hacia la facilidad médica donde estaba Revan, ella tenía curiosidad sobre Revan, sólo había escuchado algunas cosas sobre él pero nunca lo conoció en persona. Había escuchado de muchas Jedis que él era un hombre atractivo pero ella siempre creyó que las demás Jedis necesitaban encontrar sus emociones._

 _Cuando entró en la facilidad médica, se acercó a la cama donde estaba Revan. Ella nunca lo había visto si la máscara y ahora que estaba allí herido y vulnerable, ella sintió algo raro dentro de ella. Revan estaba acostado y sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, Bastila alcanzó a ver un color dorado en sus ojos y pensó que el lado Oscuro todavía estaba en él, pero cuando buscó algún signo del lado Oscuro no encontró nada._

* * *

Bastila despertó y vio que ya era de día, ella sintió algo cubriéndola y cuando la agarró se dio cuenta de que era la chaqueta de Conner, ella podía oler su esencia y se puso la chaqueta. Caminó hacia la bodega principal y se dio cuenta de que Conner ya no estaba en la bahía médica, pero antes de que pudiera perder el control, respiró profundamente y le preguntó a Jolee en donde estaba Conner, él le respondió que estaba buscando el mapa estelar y Bastila estaba aliviada.

Mientras Conner, Mission y Juhuani estaban peleando con Darth Bandon y los Jedis Oscuros, después de haber derrotado a Bandon y a los Jedis Oscuros, ellos volvieron a la superficie donde Roland Wann preguntó si habían encontrado que fue lo que sucedió en la estación. Conner le dijo que un tiburón firaxa gigante había sido despertado por la máquina de cosecha y que él la había destruido para salvar al tiburón, Roland se molestó y dijo que todo su trabajo estaba perdido pero de todos modos le agradeció a Conner por su investigación. Después de que salieron de la Embajada de la República, Conner fue arrestado por los Selkaths, ellos habían escuchado los problemas que ocurrieron en el suelo oceánico.

En el juicio, Conner explicó que la máquina de cosecha había despertado a un tiburón firaxa gigante; los jueces creyeron que este tiburón era el Progenitor, una vieja leyenda. Le preguntaron a Conner si había matado al tiburón y él respondió que no lo había hecho así que los jueces declararon a Conner inocente y lo dejaron irse.

Cuando regresaron a la nave, Bastila estaba esperando a Conner, cuando ella lo vio de pie y caminando, ella quería nada más que correr y abrazarlo pero mantuvo su autocontrol. _Contrólate Bastila, lo puedes abrazar después._ Ella se dijo a sí misma. Mission y Juhuani abordaron la nave dejando a Conner y a Bastila solos.

"Hola princesa." Él dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Conner." Ella respondió regresándole la sonrisa. "Me alegra saber que estás bien."

"Gracias. Oye…me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche." Conner dijo un tanto nervioso.

Bastila podía sentir cómo un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y cómo su corazón latía rápidamente. _¿Me está preguntando si quiero tener una cita con él?_ Ella pensó.

"No te preocupes, no es una cita." Conner respondió viendo el ligero color rojo en el rostro de Bastila. "Sólo quiero ir a comer algo. Tengo hambre y lo único que comí en los pasados días fue una sopa que sabía horrible. Quiero comida de verdad." Dijo.

Bastila estaba aliviada cuando escuchó las palabras de Conner pero también algo decepciona porque en verdad quería salir con él.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece vernos a las siete justo aquí?" Ella preguntó.

"Suena genial para mí, te veo al rato." Él respondió y le sonrió.

Conner se subió a la nave. Bastila se quedó atrás y no podía creer que ella y Conner irían a cenar solos.

"¡Oh, Cielos!" Ella exclamó. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Ella abordó la nave y fue a su dormitorio tratando de relajarse antes de las siete mientras tanto Conner tomó una ducha, él quería verse bien aunque sabía que no era una cita, él creyó que debía verse decente antes de que saliera.

A las siete, Conner estaba afuera de la nave usando su ropa de Jedi. Se arregló el cabello varias veces hasta que sintió que ya estaba bien. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la rampa, él vio a Bastila bajando de la nave, se paralizó cuando la vio; ella estaba usando su jumpsuit el cuál usaba raramente. Ella le había comentado a Conner que sólo usaba su jumpsuit en ocasiones especiales pero estas ocasiones era entrenamiento y meditación, también su cabello estaba diferente, no estaba usando sus colitas, en vez de eso, se había soltado el cabello.

"Wow, te…te…te ves hermosa." Conner dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"Gracias, tú también te ves bien." Bastila respondió quitando un mechón de cabello lejos de su cara.

Conner sonrió y los dos dejaron el hangar y fueron a Ahto City, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, no era muy lujoso pero la comida era buena.

"Carth me dijo que aquí fue donde vinieron a cenar hace unos días, ¿qué piensas?" Conner preguntó.

"Es lindo." Bastila respondió.

Entraron en el restaurante, el cual tenía un balcón que daba hacia el océano, también tenía una pista de baile. El grupo tocaba música romántica y fueron recibidos por un Twi'lek rosa. El Twi'lek los llevó hasta una mesa pequeña que estaba en el balcón.

* * *

Después de cenar, hablaron por casi una hora. Sus conversaciones se enfocaron en los viajes de Conner alrededor del Borde Exterior cuando era un contrabandista. Los dos pasaron un rato agradable; un momento de silencio cayó sobre la mesa cuando el grupo y dos cantantes iniciaban otra canción.

"Oye, ¿quieres bailar?" Conner preguntó de repente.

"Um…no lo sé Conner. Nunca he bailado." Bastila respondió algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, yo te enseño." Conner dijo y le ofreció su mano. Bastila agarró la mano de Conner y él la guio hasta la pista de baile.

"Okay, escucha con atención. Pon tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro y deja la mano derecha en mi mano." Conner la instruyó y ella hizo lo hizo tal cual Conner se lo había dicho. "Bien, ahora voy a poner mi mano en tu espalda, no te asustes ¿okay? Así es como se hace." Él dijo.

Cuando Conner puso su mano en la espalda de Bastila, ella sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, ella vio los ojos de Conner y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. "Sígueme." Él le dijo.

Ella asintió y empezó a seguir los movimientos que Conner estaba haciendo, después de los primeros segundos, ella se dio cuenta de que bailar era similar a entrenar, movimientos fluidos y rítmicos.

" _ **¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?"**_ Bastila le preguntó a Conner a través del vínculo.

" _ **En mi planeta natal, Deralia."**_ Conner respondió.

Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que Conner nunca se dio cuenta de que había acercado a Bastila más hacia él y ella nunca se dio cuenta de que estaban descansando sus frentes en la del otro. La música estaba sonando pero para ellos, la única persona que importaba en ese momento era el otro. Aunque Bastila sabía que estaba rompiendo el Código, ella no quería arruinar el momento. Sin pensarlo, ella descansó su cabeza encima del pecho de Conner, él era más alto que ella; Conner medía 1.85 m y Bastila medía 1.65 m pero a ella no le importó. Podía escuchar los latidos de Conner que eran como un pacífico ritmo para ella y sintió algo que nunca había sentido desde que se unió a la Orden, seguridad.

Ella podía escuchar la respiración de Conner y él podía escuchar la respiración de ella. Él disfrutó del momento cerrando los ojos y en un movimiento simple, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura mientras ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él. Él se inclinó tratando de besarla pero Bastila vio esto y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Conner se dio cuenta de lo que casi hacía.

"Lo siento, fui muy lejos otra vez." Él susurró.

Sin pensarlo, ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios, lo cual dejó a Conner muy sorprendido. Dejaron el restaurante unos minutos después, en su camino de regreso a la nave, no hablaron para nada.

"Gracias por esta noche." Conner dijo.

"De nada." Bastila respondió con una sonrisa leve. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Él respondió.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Un hecho que nunca escribí en la historia, cuando Revan estaba influenciado por el lado Oscuro, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo oscuro, cuando el lado Oscuro lo dejó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. (Ámbar dorado en este caso).**_


	6. Capítulo seis: Se míomía

**Capítulo 6: Se mío/mía.**

En la mañana, Mission confrontó a Bastila.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Conner anoche?" Ella preguntó.

"No fue una cita Mission, sólo fuimos a cenar." Bastila respondió seriamente, la noche anterior, él casi la volvía a besar y lo quería pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"Sí, claro." Mission respondió con sarcasmo. "Sabes, debiste haberlo besado."

Bastila se paralizó. "¿Cuándo dije eso?" preguntó.

"Anoche, estaba despierta cuando lo hiciste." Mission respondió.

Bastila suspiró y dijo, "Yo quería besarlo pero, parte de mí me dijo no hacerlo."

"Estoy segura que esa parte de ti fue tu parte Jedi. Sé que no quieres romper tu Código Jedi pero creo que tu mente y tu corazón están en conflicto. Tu mente te dice que no rompas el Código pero tu corazón te dice que lo hagas, sólo por una vez." Mission dijo.

"Haz lo que te dice tu corazón, no lo calles."

Bastila se quedó en silencio, ella estaba pensando acerca de la noche anterior cuando Conner la había invitado a bailar y la noche que era para cenar se volvió una noche romántica con un final casi feliz. Ella necesitaba hablar con él.

Ella le agradeció a Mission por el consejo y fue a la bodega principal donde Conner estaba trabajando en su sable de luz.

"Hola Conner." Bastila dijo.

"Hola princesa." Conner respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Sí pero ¿podemos hablar de esto en tu cuarto como a las ocho?" preguntó.

"Claro." Conner respondió y fue a Ahto City para participar en las carreras swoop hasta las ocho. Él no estaba seguro de qué quería hablar Bastila con él pero después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, él no quería presionarla más de lo normal.

Bastila pasó casi todo el día en su dormitorio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que le diría a él. Ella no quería perderlo otra vez pero tampoco quería romper el Código, necesitaba hacer una decisión antes de las ocho.

* * *

 **Ocho en punto**

Conner ya estaba en su dormitorio esperándola. Bastila caminó y se paró enfrente de la puerta de Conner, tomó aire y entró. Conner estaba sentado en la cama viendo el exterior de la nave.

"Llegaste." Conner dijo cuándo notó a Bastila en el cuarto.

"Sí." Ella respondió.

"Así que, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?" Conner preguntó.

"Necesitamos hablar sobre nosotros dos. Tú eres como ningún otro hombre que haya conocido antes, tú me haces sentir fuerte y más viva cuando estoy contigo pero también me siento débil. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estos sentimientos son producto de nuestro vínculo."

El rostro de Conner se volvió serió. "Cada vez que llamo a mi disciplina Jedi, esta me falla. Debería ser capaz de controlarme pero no puedo." Ella dijo tratando de evitar sus ojos, se sentía muy avergonzada, quería estar lejos de él.

"Así que ¿esto es lo que significo para ti? ¿Una piedra en tu camino para convertirte en maestra?" Él preguntó con un tono de enojo y decepción.

"Por favor, no lo digas así…lo haces ver como si te estuviera usando." Ella respondió con tristeza.

Conner se quedó callado unos minutos, ¿cómo podía estar enojado con ella? En toda su vida por fin había encontrado a una persona que había tenido dificultades en su vida como él.

"Bastila." Él dijo manteniendo su distancia. "He desarrollado sentimientos por ti y no los puedo ignorar. Me he enamorado de ti y sé que tú también has desarrollado sentimientos por mí, no los ignores. Tú y yo tenemos esta conexión especial y no me refiero a nuestro vínculo, sé que sientes lo mismo porque yo también lo siento." Él dijo cariñosamente. "Por favor dime que sentiste lo mismo cuando nos besamos."

"Tú no lo entiendes, Malak tiene que ser detenido. Si dejamos que nuestros sentimientos por el otro intervengan, podría traer consecuencias terribles." Ella dijo evitando sus ojos, sus ojos ámbar eran como luces cálidas que derretían su actitud fría.

"Voy a detener a Malak pero te quiero a mi lado cuando lo haga." Él dijo caminando hacia ella.

"Tú…tú ¿lo dices en serio, no?" Ella dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

"Sí." Él dijo y se paró enfrente de ella. Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. "Te amo Bastila y sabes que es verdad, no tengas miedo de amar. Dijiste que debíamos olvidarnos del beso pero no puedo." Concluyó.

"Yo…yo…también te amo." Ella respondió aunque ella ya había admitido sus sentimientos por él cuando estaba inconsciente pero ella quería volverlo a hacer. "Cuando te conocí en Taris, creí que nunca cambiarías pero estaba equivocada después de tu iniciación Jedi. Me he enamorado de ti."

Conner sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. El beso era igual de dulce a como había sido la primera vez, cuando se lo dio en Kashyyyk. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos tratando de no romper el momento; él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó más hacia él. Cuando se separaron, ella deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Conner hasta que descansaron en su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, con sus frentes descansando en la del otro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Él preguntó sonriendo.

"Mejor." Ella respondió recuperando el aliento.

Conner sonrió y la besó de nuevo pero esta vez, profundizó el beso. Los dos querían disfrutar del momento que tenían. Conner empezó a besar su cuello pero ella lo empujó.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó tratando de no enojarse con ella.

"Nada. Sólo estoy…asustada." Ella respondió.

"No te preocupes, si no estás lista para algo, no te obligaré a hacerlo." Él dijo con un toque de tristeza, caminó hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Bastila.

"No, no es eso. Tengo miedo de perderte." Ella respondió agarrando su brazo. "Ya perdí a mi padre, no puedo perderte a ti también."

Conner se volteó hacia ella. "Oye, no me perderás. Lo prometo." Él dijo quitando un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, después la besó en la frente.

Ella miró sus ojos y vio la sinceridad y el amor que él sentía por ella. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? _¿Es malo amar a alguien que causó mucho daño a la galaxia y que incluso ahora, aún sin conocer su verdadera identidad se está redimiendo a los ojos de la galaxia?_ Pensó. Ella lo besó profundizando el beso, ella se perdió en el momento y no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, nunca se dio cuenta de que quedaron vulnerables el uno con el otro. Ella nunca se dio cuenta cuando se acostaron en la cama. Lo único que sentía eran los dulces pero apasionados besos que Conner le daba mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos presionaban juntos en movimientos rítmicos, para ellos nada importaba en ese momento, por fin habían logrado lo que tanto deseaban; ser parte del otro. Pasaron la noche en los brazos del otro. Alrededor de la medianoche, Conner se despertó y vio que Bastila todavía estaba acurrucada en sus brazos y su mano estaba descansando en su pecho, ella se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna brillando en ella y sonrió. "Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa."

* * *

La mañana llegó y Bastila despertó primero, ella sintió un brazo alrededor de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Conner durmiendo, ella se había dormido en su hombro y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus músculos. Conner despertó unos momentos después; él miró hacia abajo y vio a Bastila en su hombro, sonrió.

"Hola hermosa." Él dijo con voz dormilona.

"Hola." Ella respondió con una sonrisa. "Estaba soñando contigo."

"¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?" preguntó.

"Tú y yo estábamos hablando pero yo te dije algo y te enojaste conmigo, dijiste que no querías volverme a ver y te fuiste." Ella dijo mirándolo.

"Mmm, eso suena más como una pesadilla para mí." Él respondió acariciando su brazo con su pulgar.

"Sí, lo sé." Ella dijo y lo besó en el cuello.

Conner se sentó en la cama asegurándose de traerse parte de la sábana; se volteó a ver a Bastila, quien estaba acostada en la cama cubriéndose con el resto de la sábana.

"Oye, yo nunca te haría algo así, ¿lo sabes, verdad?" Él preguntó.

"Lo sé, te amo." Ella respondió.

"Yo también te amo." Él dijo y se inclinó hacia ella. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Él sonrió contra sus labios y profundizó el beso. Más tarde, decidieron caminar alrededor de Ahto City, solamente los dos. Habían roto el Código por amor pero no les importó. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era su amor.

* * *

 _ **N/A: No es el mejor final que tenía en mente al traducir, pero ni modo, así que aquí está y solo faltan dos historias. :)**_


End file.
